


And they were roommates

by hitori10



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad First Meetings, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Implied Relationships, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, ereri mini-bang 2019, mentions of divorce, one nsfw scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitori10/pseuds/hitori10
Summary: MMO's are a fantastic escape from reality; they let you indulge in a fantasy world without consequences. Or they should have until your in game character married someone...who just so happens to be your distant and aloof roommate IRL.





	And they were roommates

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the ereri mini-bang o/ 
> 
> I was fortunate enough to be able to work with [ djunnsworld](https://djunnsworld.tumblr.com/) \ o / 
> 
> He made some spectacular art work 

And _they were roommates_

* * *

_Ren Ittetsu sent a marriage request; do you accept? [Yes] or No._

_You have accepted Ren's marriage request!_

_Eternal Bonds_ quest has been unlocked! Complete the following to equip yourself with special glamour for your special day!

* * *

The thing about video games is that they're a fantastic escape from reality. They let you unwind and focus on something a lot more entertaining and push away all the stress from real life away for a while.

Case and point, Levi let out a, what felt like his millionth, sigh for the night.

His full name was Levi Ackerman, a medical student with a dream to become a pediatrician.

While most people considered this to be an odd choice for him, taking his resting bitch face into consideration, he actively loved what he was studying towards.

Being the only child of Kuchel and Vincent Ackerman, he wanted to make his mother and father proud.

His head was pounding and he really wanted to throw his textbook out the window, but knew if such a thing happened, no one would hesitate to pick up said book and steal it.

Resulting in his dumbass losing two hundred dollars, something his wallet is practically crying at the mere thought of.

At the age of twenty four, Levi learned he simply couldn't throw away money like that; he wasn't twenty one anymore, spending his money on alcohol and bumming off the poor bastard who sat next to him in classes all because he bought too much liquor again.

Giving himself a mental pat on the back as he finished his worksheet, Levi placed it in his folder, leaning back in his desk chair and letting out a large exhale of breath.

His dorm was quiet at the moment; he could faintly hear the sounds of pop music somewhere in the distance, probably a housing facility somewhere on campus was having a party or some shit.

This was one of the last nights before summer in which his dorm would be quiet.

He had been informed by the head of housing that he would be getting a roommate, a sophomore who was recently accepted from another college some hours away from them.

Levi considers himself quite lucky; this is his first roommate since he first moved in nearly six years ago.

Other students usually go through several while attending school, but yet he hasn't had a single one.

Don't get him wrong, he loved his silence and the cleanliness of his room, but there was also something nice about having company.

He can only hope that the person moving in doesn't cause a lot of distraction.

Putting his materials away, he turned towards his PC and clicked on a familiar icon, one he probably paid too much attention to during his free time.

Final Fantasy XIV.

It was a very famous and popular MMO, or a massively multiplayer online game if you wanna be technical, that came out five years ago. Levi himself had been playing this game since the day it came out.

Putting on his headset and making sure the volume didn't make his ears bleed, he picked up his control and made himself comfortable in his chair.

A small smile made it's way onto his face as he saw the familiar sight of the title screen, a phoenix with it's wings spread out.

When new content comes out, the background would sometimes change...as would the amount of money in his bank account.

A small tune played as the words _press start_ flashed back at him.

Pushing any button on his controller, he waited a moment for the loading screen to finish, before he put in his log in information.

Glancing at his clock, he saw it was around nine o'clock at night.

_'Ren should still be awake at this hour. Hopefully the little shit finished up his exams. I should ask him how they went.'_

As the loading finished, he was greeted by his in game character, Lee Tsurugi; an average height male character, black hair, blue eyes, cat ears perched on his head, tail swaying behind him, and the race that he went with was Miqo'te. His love for the felines may have swayed his decision. The class he chose to play was a scholar.

In the corner, his message inbox was flashing, a small envelope icon appearing next to it.

_You have received a message from Ren Ittetsu; a request for a party has been sent._

Shaking his head fondly, he brought up the message.

_Do you accept the request; [Yes] or No?_

_You have accepted Ren Ittetsu's request to form a party!_

Immediately the location where his friend was appeared on his map, and after hitting the teleport button, a message appeared in the left hand corner where his chat log was.

_Ren Ittetsu: Hey Lee!_ o(〃＾▽＾〃)o

_Lee Tsurugi: Hey Ren_ ~ヾ(＾∇＾)

_Ren Ittetsu: Thx for coming with me to do this stupid quest; I tried the randomized but no one was level 70 yet_ ‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚

Levi rolled his eyes, his character having made it to the location he needed to be, wandering around until he found a familiar character.

_Lee Tsurugi: You only wanna do this quest because of the rare drop doggo._

_Ren Ittetsu: EXACTLY. That doggo was cute asf._ | * O ᴥ O * | _Come on fam, even you know that live-stream was lit too; all that cool loot, and all the glamour must have spoken to your weeb heart._

_Lee Tsurugi: First of all, never speak like that again, that was pure cancer. Secondly, my weeb heart only beats fast at the sight of Rem okay?_

_Ren Ittetsu: . . .Emillia for best girl._

_Lee Tsurugi: Don't make me black list your ass again and make you do this quest alone._

_Ren Ittetsu: Nooooo! Don't leave me Lee! I need your dank heals!_

_Lee Tsurugi: Then take back those words about the silver haired bimbo being best girl or I will smite your gay ass._

_Ren Ittetsu: Kinky._

_Lee Tsurugi: Get ready to be black listed bitch._

_Ren Ittetsu: No! Lee I take it back! REM IS BEST GIRL_

Levi snickered; it was always a lot of fun to tease this little shit.

Finally after almost ten minutes of looking, which he might have been less but he stopped to admire other players glamour once or twice, he found the character he was looking for.

A tall brunet male stood by one of the armory shops, bushy tail swaying behind him, the ears on his head occasionally twitching from noises they picked up, and his green eyes scanning the crowds for his friend. His trade mark bow resting on his back, easily showing off his class as a bard.

It was really no surprise to him that Ren chose to be one of the Miqo'te. The male also admitted he loved the animal a lot, having grown up with some during his childhood.

Levi himself opened up his minions tab and a small dog appeared beside him. _Oh let the salt flow freely children._

Casting a small lightning spell and aimed it next to Ren, making his character startle.

He lost it when Ren spammed their private chat.

_Ren Ittetsu: HOW COULD YOU LEE?! SAKJFNLIJASNDOIFN;ASLDKGFN;OWIUADNH_ （｀Δ´）！

_Ren Ittetsu: I NEARLY CHOKED ON MY SODA BECAUSE OF YOU_

_Ren Ittetsu: AND POOR CRACKERS TOO. MY DUCKO MUST HAVE GOTTEN SCARED TOO_

Levi looked towards the minion and laughed when he saw it was still happily waddling away, quacking every once in a while.

The brunet turned around and walked towards him, and abruptly stopped.

Beside his own character, the small dog barked and ran circles around him, little paw prints were left in place as they created small flames, black fur looking shiny, and small red eyes peered up at him.

That broke the camel's back.

_Ren Ittetsu: YOU GOT THE DOGGO!? LEE AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_ (╬ Ò ‸ Ó)

_Ren Ittetsu: HE'S SO CUTE! wait. . . ._

Biting his lip as to keep himself from laughing too loudly and getting another noise complaint, he waited patiently as Ren took his time typing.

_Ren Ittetsu: When did you have the time to farm this. . .?_

_Lee Tsurugi: Oh, when you were busy studying last night._

_Ren Ittetsu: OH MY GOD LEE! YOU TRAITOR! MEANIE! I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING SPECIAL AS GAME HUSBANDOS._ (⁎˃ᆺ˂)

_Lee Tsurugi: If it makes you feel any better, I didn't have to farm much. I got it on my first attempt_ ٩(º౪º๑)۶

_Ren Ittetsu: YOUR FIRST TRY!? YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING A FISH._

_Ren Ittetsu: AND THAT DOES NOT MAKE ME FEEL BETTER._ =͟͟͞͞( •̀д•́)))

_Lee Tsurugi: Ah well, sorry hubby._ ₍₍ ◝(●˙꒳˙●)◜ ₎₎

Ren Ittetsu: UUUUGGGGGHHHHHH. FUCK ME

_Lee Tsurugi: If you buy me the new healer's coat, sure._

_Ren Ittetsu: LEE._

* * *

Eventually after he managed to calm his friend down from his apparent betrayal of a move, they completed the quest, and after farming for three hours, Ren now had the rare drop dog.

He watched fascinated at the amount of salt that spilt in the public world chat over Ren rolling the minion. The same thing might have happened to him when he pulled the dog, but does he care? Not really.

He only had two words of advice; _get good._

This was one of the few rare times he was glad his friend didn't have a functioning mic with his headset because he's pretty sure the other male screamed his head off when he pulled it.

Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for Ren's adoptive brother, who more often than not, told him to shut up because he was causing too much noise.

Sometimes his friend would rant about his brother yelling at him while he was playing games; and Jean's supposed to be the older one. It's his job to put up with his little brother's shit.

At the moment, the two were trying on some new gear for the upcoming updates that were going to be made to the game.

Now, some players prioritize the gear that makes them stronger, Levi however. . .

Humming in approval at seeing the white coat matched his look, he purchased his items and quickly put them together, immediately going into photograph mode to take some pictures and upload later.

_Ren Ittetsu: May I ask how much that entire glam was?_

_Lee Tsurugi: Just 700k gil. Why do you ask?_

_Ren Ittetsu: Just 700k he says. . ._

_Lee Tsurugi: Jealous because I look fabulous?_

He exited his photo mode and ran towards Ren and immediately had his character perform a twirl.

_Ren Ittetsu: All hail the glamour king._

_Lee Tsurugi: Bitch, I'm a queen._

* * *

An hour later, the two were seated in their joint in game home. They had been playing for quite some time and it was almost two in the morning.

_Lee Tsurugi: So hey, I forgot to ask, but how did the exams go for you?_

_Ren Ittetsu: Pretty well actually. I did better than I thought I would, and mom was real proud of me._

_Lee Tsurugi: Congrats._

_Ren Ittetsu: Thx babe._

_Lee Tsurugi: You said you were transferring to another college right? Cause the one you're at doesn't offer an extended program for your major?_

_Ren Ittetsu: Yeah, unfortunately that's right. I really liked this place too. But, oh well, gotta go where I can learn more about my future career._

_Lee Tsurugi: You said you were going into biochemistry, right?_

_Ren Ittetsu: Yeah, I've been interested in it since I was a kid and saw some show about it. It looked really cool back then, and it's freaking awesome learning about it now as an adult. I swear, kid me would have blown a gasket knowing I would end up doing this later on in life._

_Lee Tsurugi: I'm sure he would have._

_Ren Ittetsu: And didn't you say that you were studying to become a pediatrician?_

_Lee Tsurugi: Yeah. I got into this stuff back in my second year of college._

_Ren Ittetsu: Weren't you originally gonna go into business?_

_Lee Tsurugi: Yeah; but it got boring really fast. So, I took a semester off and thought about it some more, and eventually decided this was best for me. I kinda always liked it, just never thought I would actually have it as my career._

_Ren Ittetsu: Well, so long as you're happy with this choice, that's really all that matters._

Levi smiled; his friend was right, he was finally content with his choice.

He glanced at his moogle clock and winced; it was two thirty in the morning.

While he didn't have classes until the afternoon, the same couldn't be said for his friend.

_Lee Tsurugi: Hey, it's getting late and we should head off to bed._

_Ren Ittetsu: Yeah, I have class at nine, so that's a good call._

Both their characters stood up and waved to each other, their minions standing by their respective male.

_Ren Ittetsu: I'll hit you up later in the afternoon to chat, good night_ (*＾▽＾)／

_Lee Tsurugi: Alright, I'll talk to you later, night_ (* ﾟ∀ﾟ)ﾉｼ

Opening up his menu, he clicked on log off and took off his headset.

Getting up and stretching until he heard a few pops in his back, the raven made sure to turn off his PC properly before getting ready for bed.

* * *

"Getting your things all finished up and packed?"

Eren looked up at his mother from his place on the floor, a box was filled with neatly folded clothing in front of him.

Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, careful not to ruin his man bun, he made a so so gesture with his right hand, "Kinda, I have to go through a lot more stuff to make sure I don't forget anything I wanna take with me."

Laughing softly at her son, Carla walked into his room and looked around. The walls were now barren off all the posters he once had up, his pin board had less pictures attached to it, and all those figurines he once proudly displayed were all packed up and carefully stacked atop each other.

"Did your brother help you like he promised he would?"

"Yeah, he got all my figurines packed up before he had to leave for class."

His older brother Jean, who was adopted into the family fifteen years ago, was studying to become a medical student; nothing too special, just working in some small clinics around town.

Carla smiled, "Good. Hopefully he can help you again, you look like you need it bear."

Looking around his room, Eren nodded, a sigh escaping him, "Yeah, I didn't even know I had this much stuff in my room. It's kinda hard to even choose what I wanna take."

There were actually no strict rules on how much he could take to his new dorm, but Eren wanted to take into consideration on how his roommate would feel. The poor person might not want to be tripping over boxes of junk he thought were necessary.

"Bear, your father called and he wanted you to spend the weekend at his house before you left for college on Wednesday."

Eren had to stop the groan from escaping his mouth.

The brunet and his father didn't have the best relationship per say.

His parents got divorced ten years ago, and his father remarried three years after that.

Before he and Jean were eighteen, they were both required to spend at least two weekends with their father, and as one would imagine, they looked forward to coming back to their mother more.

Now, his father's wife wasn't bad, she wasn't really. But Eren only had one mother, and he'd really like to keep it that way.

His ass hat of a father thought differently.

Again, not the best relationship.

"Shit, I'm sorry mom. The dean for my new college offered to drive up some of us to look at the campus and meet our new roommates, I won't be able to."

Carla offered him a smile of reassurance, "It's okay babe. I'll tell your dad that you had something important to take care of, hopefully he'll understand."

His mother leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of his head, "Let me know if you need help with anything, okay? I'll be downstairs getting lunch ready."

"Okay mom."

She left and Eren continued to, well, wanna jump off a cliff due to the amount of crap he has to sort through.

* * *

"Ren! Hurry up your ride is here!"

"Be down in a minute!" Eren yelled back at his older brother, slinging his backpack over his shoulder and double checking he had his phone and wallet before running down the stairs.

"Be safe and behave, alright?" Jean pulled his brother into a quick hug before he shoved the other out the door and towards his ride.

* * *

"LEVI!"

The man let out a heavy sigh as he came to a stop on the side of the main entrance walkway of the college, looking back and seeing an eccentric brunette and professional looking blonde come his way.

Hanji Zoe; a chemistry major and one of the loudest people that Levi knows up to date. He met her back in the first few days of him attending classes. Apparently what he would consider standoffish behavior was somehow welcoming to her.

Being the ignoramus that she is, Hanji decided to ignore his many attempts of shaking her off until he just decided to say fuck it and threw in the metaphorical towel. You know, just like his sanity.

Erwin smith, the blonde man beside her, was a serious man who had even more serious desire to become a nutritionist.

Truthfully, Levi saw him more so as the kind of guy who should go into education; but to each his own.

He met Erwin some months into his freshman year. They were taking a similar math course and ended up seated next to each other.

The blonde was very much a dad. Showing his worry towards a sleep deprived Levi, who really didn't give two shits how he looked.

In the beginning, Erwin expressed his concern by simply asking how much sleep he got, letting him take naps during class while he took notes and later showing him the material he missed while Levi was napping, and even going as far as making lunch for him when he didn't have time in the morning or the previous night.

Annoying as they can be, the young man is rather glad to have them in his life.

"MY LITTLE GREMLIN!"

_Sometimes._

Sometimes he glad to have them in his life.

His eyebrow twitched in annoyance, "The hell you want glasses?"

The woman laughed off his attempt of an insult and draped her left arm across his shoulders, "Nothing, nothing. I just missed my little troll."

Why she insisted on calling him that he'll never know.

They're the same height, with the exception of her being taller by several inches.

He punched her in her left side and as she sputtered holding onto her side, Levi looked towards Erwin.

"I take it the trip went well."

The blonde nodded, a pleased hum escaping from him, "Very much so. I'll have to thank mother and father for sending us on a trip. It was much needed."

Erwin came from a wealthy family, such information leaving people shocked, since he never acted like he was better than anyone else and never flaunting his wealth.

His parents loved their son dearly, and for some reason, his girlfriend just as much.

Levi thought an eccentric scientist would put off his parents, but apparently she's exactly what big ass eyebrows needed.

As his father so lovingly put it, _"She gets that stick out of his ass."_

"How was studying for your finals?"

Levi shrugged, "As well as they could go I guess. I just have to return some books, and then I can laze around for a week or two."

Erwin glanced as his friend's backpack, noticing how the zipper of it barely closed. Surely it must weigh something decent.

But quickly looking at Levi's lean arms, tells him that weighs nothing to the young man.

"Well, don't let us stall you from getting your books returned. Do you mind us coming over later? We got you some souvenirs."

"I don't mind. Just text me beforehand."

Erwin nodded, taking his girlfriend's hand as she waved goodbye enthusiastically at Levi as they left back to their respective dorms.

Levi shook his head at the brunette's antics and made his way towards the library.

Damn place wasn't getting a cent out of him if he returned these late.

* * *

"Now, we're going to use this day to look at all the buildings here at the campus. The university is pretty large. So, make sure that you get a map from the front desk when we stop by later. If you don't have one on you, I'm sure other students won't mind helping you find a specific department."

Eren and his fellow classmates who were transferring to the university nodded as they paid attention to the woman in front of them.

She was a senior at the university; Rico Brzenska. A chemistry major and within the top ten percent of her graduating class. With her shoulder length white hair being pulled back into a ponytail, a red hair clip pinning back her bangs, and round circle lenses, they could practically feel the authority radiating off of her.

This brilliant woman was picked out by the dean of the university, who felt like she would be a perfect tour guide for the new students attending.

"If you have any questions regarding anything, don't hesitate to ask."

With that, Rico began their tour around the campus.

If Eren thought his previous college was large, this one practically dwarfed it in size.

The library alone was larger than the pre-med and education department from his previous school alone.

But he supposes that with the large range of majors at this place alone, such was a necessity.

Rico had allowed them to get a coffee or any beverage when they were at the front desk an hour ago, and Eren himself had his soda bottle uncapped, taking occasional sips as he looked around.

Mikasa, one of his childhood friends who went to school here, often said that Eren attracted bad luck.

He'll refuse this until the day he dies.

But sometimes, Mika is right unfortunately.

While he was busy looking at the pre-med section of the library, he ran into someone, effectively spilling soda all over their library books.

Eren felt his blood run cold.

He knows more than anyone that ruined library books could easily put a dent in anyone's wallet.

And apparently, he just put a dent in this poor guy's.

Grey eyes stared straight into his own and it made his whole body stiffen.

Only one person in this world could make him feel this way; and that was once again Mikasa.

But for some reason, this stranger held that exact same aura around him.

The male in front of him had an undercut, black hair pushed to the side, revealing the buzzed hairs, his plaid shirt hugging his lean muscles, _O_ , and stood at the same height as himself. All in all, the guy looked like he could kick his ass several times over.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Eren capped his soda bottle, well whatever was left of it anyway, and tried to help the other male.

The guy clicked his tongue and shook his head. "No point in helping any more than you already have. Damage is done to the books and my bank account. Thanks a lot kid."

With a disapproving glare that shook him to his core, the man turned and walked off towards the head librarian.

Hanging his head in defeat, Eren no doubt could already consider himself on this guy's shit list.

The brunet returned to his group once Rico announced they were moving on.

* * *

"As for the final part of our tour, I'll be taking everyone to their dorm buildings. Open up the email's you received two weeks prior and we'll go down the row and I'll show everyone where they'll be living starting this upcoming week."

One by one, the students were showed which dorm building they would be living in.

Eren showed Rico the number of his dorm, and for some reason, an amused glint appeared in her icy blue eyes.

As she showed him towards his dorm, Eren made sure to memorize where to go.

They stopped at dorm number 1221, and two name plates were there.

One read Levi Ackerman, and the other was blank until Eren put his name on it later.

Rico knocked on the door, and the two waited patiently.

When the door opened, Eren felt like his bad luck gene really hated him.

The poor guy who's books he ruined earlier just happened to be his roommate.

_"Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me."_

Looks like Eren's first year in his new college life is gonna be fucking amazing.

* * *

Wednesday came faster than Eren would have liked it to.

Today would be the day he was leaving for his new university and more importantly, living with his new roommate, who Eren was fairly positive hated him.

His mother and Jean would be driving him up the university, while his father apparently had more important matters to attend to.

Levi had sent him an email letting him know he wouldn't be at the dorm for the rest of the week because he was out of town visiting his own parents.

And for the dorm to be absolutely clean when he got back on Monday.

Upon arrival, Eren noticed the campus was a lot emptier than what it was last week; but he supposes with classes out for a while, most opted to returning home for the time being.

Making sure his hair was secured in it's bun, the three parked close to his dorm's building and began taking the boxes upstairs.

Rico must have stopped by earlier that day because there was a letter stuck in their mail box next to their name plates with his name on it.

The letter told him to make sure to attend an orientation in three weeks to get fully acquainted with the area before his semester was to start.

A massive majority of their day was spent primarily organizing Eren's things in the dorm, making sure he didn't disrupt the order in which Levi already had his own things.

When he told his mother and brother how he met his roommate well...

"Eren, you dumbass."

"Sweetie, I have to agree with him there."

Never has he felt more betrayed by his family.

His mother called work to let them know she would be late tomorrow, so unfortunately she and Jean couldn't stay the night.

Carla tightly embraced her son, her left hand gently rubbing up and down his back, "Take care okay, Ren?"

Eren nodded into his mother's shoulder, "I will mom."

His mother broke their embrace and Jean hugged him tightly to his chest, "Gonna be weird as hell without your blubber mouth around."

The brunet playfully punched his brother in his side, "Same Jeanbo. I'll actually miss you coming to my room and getting your ass kicked in video games."

"Just you wait you shit. Next time we play, I'll be better."

"Think you can get a win?"

"I'll get two wins to shut your trap, Ren."

Jean pulled back and ruffled his brother's hair, making strands of hair come loose from his ponytail.

With a kiss on the cheek from his mother, Eren waved as the car pulled out of the parking lot and made it's way back to his childhood home.

Dragging his tired feet up the stairs to his dorm, the brunet walked in, locked the door, and made his way to his room where he tossed himself on his mattress and fell asleep.

* * *

_Ren Ittetsu: So like get this, you know how I told you I was gonna transfer to a new university?_

_Lee Tsurugi: Yea_

_Ren Ittetsu: Well, I kinda made a really bad impression on my roommate..._

_Lee Tsurugi: Oh god, what did you do?_

_Ren Ittetsu: Well...I might have, kinda, sorta, ruined the library books he was about to return._

_Lee Tsurugi: . . . ._

_Lee Tsurugi: . . . . . . . . . ._

_Lee Tsurugi: Dumbass._ _(－‸ლ)_

_Ren Ittetsu: I. KNOW._ _｡ﾟヽ(ﾟ´Д｀)ﾉﾟ｡_ _Poor guy was just minding his own business, and here I come with an open beverage that my instructor told me to keep closed when we walked in and because I decided to ignore her, this random college student suffered because I'm a moron._

_Lee Tsurugi: Well, at least you admitted you fucked up. Did you ever get a chance to tell the guy you're sorry?_

_Ren Ittetsu: Yeah._

_Lee Tsurugi: And how'd that go?_

Eren's fingers stopped moving and simply rested on his keyboard, recalling Levi's reaction to them now having to live together.

* * *

" _You have got to be fucking kidding me_." Were the first words Eren heard Levi address towards him.

Truthfully, he couldn't hold any resentment at the words being said at him, because really, he kinda deserves it.

"Now, now Levi you have to play nice. This kid is gonna be your new roommate, and I would have to beg the dean for a vacant dorm because you two are acting like cat and mouse."

Bless Rico and her ability to calm down Levi because Eren is, for some reason, fairly positive the other male could kick his shit in.

"Even if he is a dumbass."

. . .Never mind.

Rubbing the back of his neck, "Listen, Levi I'm really sorry about your books. I can pay for them if that'd make up for what I did."

"No need." Came the curt reply, "Rico here talked to the librarian and I don't owe them money. Besides, I'm not too sure a brat like you could afford to pay three grand in damage repairs and new books."

Just hearing the number made Eren's mouth go dry.

Levi was right, he could never afford that.

"Still, I wanna make it up to you somehow."

The older man raised a brow, and after a moment, it seemed he settled on something, "Fine. You know how you can make it up to me?"

"How?" Hopefully it didn't involve Eren spending money. He's not sure his wallet was fat enough to handle something expensive.

"Stay the hell away from my shit and keep your ass in your room where you can fuck up your own crap. We're living together, but I'll be damned if I have to put up with a fucking toddler who doesn't recognize the word no."

Well, isn't he a ray of sunshine.

But again, Eren asked for this because of his horrendous first impression.

"Deal."

* * *

_Lee Tsurugi: Wow, Ren. You done fucked up._

_Ren Ittetsu: Don't. Remind. Me._

* * *

With Levi still out with his parents for two more days, Eren used the next morning to set up his gaming PC.

The past couple of days was spent him wandering around the campus making sure to memorize certain departments, some stores that were near the university, and meeting up with Mikasa.

Speaking of, he should probably get dressed.

Looking down at his shorts and old t-shirt, he knew Mika would give him a lecture for allowing himself to keep those old ratty clothes since high school.

She also mentioned Armin would be coming back from his exchange program, the blonde would certainly be happy to know one of his childhood friends would be nearby again.

Getting up from his desk chair, he went through his closet and picked out a decent outfit.

A green plaid shirt, a black t-shirt underneath, and a pair of dark jeans.

Combing back his hair, he tied it into a ponytail and pinned back his bangs with some hair clips he received from his brother before they left.

He sent Mikasa a message telling her he would be on his way in ten minutes.

* * *

"Eren! It's so good to see you again!" Armin's voice rang pleasantly through the coffee shop.

The blonde got up from their table and walked up to his friend as they shared a tight hug.

It was over three years ago that Eren saw his friend, and goodness, had he filled out nicely.

No longer was there any sign of the small and lanky Armin.

In his place, was a taller, more confident and bulked up version.

And it seems someone else had taken to the long hair.

But then again, Eren did always tell the blonde he would look good with his hair grown. The round glasses and welcoming look on his face certainly suited his dreams of becoming a historian.

Once they let go, Mikasa went over and also embraced him.

It was odd being taller than her, having always been shorter throughout their childhood.

But the definition of her muscles were no joke as they hugged. It made too much sense for Mikasa to want to be a personal trainer and a nutritionist.

The three friends sat down and began to inform each other how their own lives had been since they last physically saw each other.

Armin had been in the united kingdom for three years on an exchange program, and it was also being there that he gained some much needed confidence. He was still soft spoken of course, but there was a taller posture to his normally hunched one back then.

Mikasa had pursued her dream of working in health, and her form certainly showed the fruits of her efforts. Once she was done with school, there was no doubt she would instantly find a job with all the recommendations her professors were more than ready to write up.

Eren had explained to them that he was excited to continue with his biochemistry education. He wanted nothing more than to forge his own path, and not simply be known as doctor Jeager's son. With him being in a different career field than his father, it would give him the change he wanted.

When his friends asked him how he was getting along with his roommate, he cringed.

The brunet explained the less than pleasant story and laid his head down on the table when his friends broke out laughing at his misfortune.

For some reason there was an obvious glint of amusement in Mikasa's eyes upon hearing who his roommate was.

She didn't elaborate on it, but Eren figured she must have passed the guy somewhere on campus.

* * *

Two days later, Eren came to see the consequences of how his first impression had effected his roommate.

Levi had been openly avoiding him and giving him very short replies.

Overall, he was distant and didn't talk much about himself.

Whenever the brunet tried to make conversation, he sort of felt like everything he said went in one ear and went out the other.

Even if they were the same height, Eren felt like he could suffocate from the intimidating aura.

The older male made sure their dorm was absolutely clean the first day he was home.

His own mother liked a clean home, and Eren felt like he cleaned his dorm ten times over the normal amount.

Levi also wasn't afraid to tell him to clean something again when it wasn't up to his standards.

Really, only during this time, he felt like Levi would talk to him willingly.

He also learned Levi was a pretty decent cook.

Sometimes if he caught the other in a decent mood, he would make enough for the both of them.

However, more often than not, he found himself having cereal and frozen waffles.

Unfortunately, the young man never really learned how to cook.

His roommate ended up finding out the hard way that he couldn't be trusted in the kitchen.

* * *

"Just what the hell were you thinking?!"

"The recipe said to cook the chicken for 40 minutes!"

"If the chicken were thick cut not thin you moron!"

It amazed him that their neighbors didn't file a noise complaint on them by now.

Two months had officially passed since Eren moved into his dorm, and it seemed like the only other time than cleaning that the two communicated was during an argument.

All in all, the brunet was positive his roommate hated him.

Levi phrased their arguments, _every time I walk out of my room, Jeager is being a moron._

* * *

"Jeager! Clean your damn room!"

"I cleaned it last week!"

"It looks like someone fucking died in there you sick fuck!"

"I went drinking last night! I was drunk and ran into things!"

"Well shit, I didn't know you were always fucking shit faced then."

Eren threw his roommate a sour look and went to clean his room.

Sometimes he swore Levi was worse than his brother when he was in a mood.

"Jeager!"

"Yes mom!"

"The fuck you say?!"

"Nothing!"

* * *

"Sometimes I wonder who I had to piss of in the previous life to deserve such a a fucking slob as a roommate."

Levi had come back from Erwin's dorm after having spent the night together studying.

He left a note for Eren on their dining table and to make sure that he cleaned up before heading to bed.

Apparently the fucker decided to ignore what he said.

The kitchen was an absolute mess.

Dishes were stacked high in the sink, splatters of food on the stove, _and was the fridge fucking open?!_

Letting out one heavy sigh, Levi marched his way to Eren's room and without knocking he barged in. . .

. . .Only to immediately regret it.

There lying on his bed was Eren, biting the end of his shirt between his teeth, eyes closed, brows furrowed, bottoms missing and hand wrapped around his hard on.

He must have really been into it because the brunet never noticed the other male had come into his room.

It felt like his brain had short circuited and all Levi could do was openly stare.

The young man's strong thighs were quivering from the pleasurable feeling his hand was creating, and the slight squelching indicated he had lotion or lube somewhere in his room.

Several seconds passed before a muffled groan passed the other's lips as his hand became coated in his seed, his chest heaving with heavy breaths, sweat beading down his forehead, and his body shaking in the post climax aftermath.

Finally, Eren opened his eyes and his body froze completely.

Levi was staring at him.

What could he do?

Well. . .

"Get out!" He threw a pillow at his roommate, hastily covering himself with his blanket.

Levi caught the pillow and tossed it to the side, "You left a mess in the kitchen you fuck. Once you sort yourself out, go out there and clean up your mess."

With that, he closed the door.

Eren flopped down onto his bed and swore under his breath.

Could shit really go more downhill from here?

* * *

"If you're gonna fucking drink in this dorm, at least have the fucking decency to clean up your fucking vomit!"

"I had a headache!"

"You fucking give me a headache!"

The two had been shouting at each other for a solid thirty minutes now, and as the weeks dragged on, it didn't seem like they would be getting along any time soon.

Both Eren and Levi stopped when someone knocked on their door.

They exchanged a look, headed towards their door and opened it.

Standing there was the head of housing, Nanaba. A blonde woman who had been working there for the last ten years and a very kind woman who was easy to get along with.

She smiled pleasantly at them, "Hello, forgive me if I bothered you. Eren Jeager and Levi Ackerman, correct?"

Both males nodded.

"Good. I'm here because I received multiple noise complaints from your neighbors. As you both know, occupants are allowed up to three noise complaints notices before I unfortunately have to remove you from the dorm housing. Please, do try your best to keep quiet. I wouldn't like to come back up here again and kick you boys out. So, please sort out your differences so this doesn't happen again in the future. If you understand, then please try to fix the issue."

At seeing their nods, Nanaba smiled at them and left.

Levi slowly closed the door and the dorm was quiet for the first time in weeks.

* * *

And so, they came to an agreement that they would try to talk out their problems instead of resorting to shouting.

Levi would cook their meals, and Eren would clean the dorm every Sunday.

They would go grocery shopping together to carry the large bulk home.

And Levi, _please knock on Eren's door from now on._

It was a nice system, and one of the few things they agreed on.

During this time, he also met Levi's friends; Erwin, Hanji, Isabel and Farlan.

They were all really nice people, and it felt like they honestly enjoyed his company.

Eren loved having them over because they were preventing Levi from ripping his head straight off his body.

He also learned that Mikasa and Levi were cousins, and that left him with an overwhelming feeling of understanding.

Many similarities popped up after that.

They both enjoyed teasing him, loved to workout, enjoyed cooking, and had an extreme soft spot for cats.

Sometimes when Mikasa was in a good mood, she would teach him how to handle Levi, and sometimes said tips worked.

Like for instance, when Eren would bring him a cup of tea when he was occupied writing an essay for one of his classes.

Making him some homemade cookies, because apparently the older male had those a lot because his mother loved baking as a child.

Got them a cat because Eren was granted permission from the school; a beautiful black and white cat who he named Oreo.

Said feline loved to cuddle in between them when they were busy working on homework on their respective laptops.

As the weeks went by, the brunet felt like they came to an understanding and didn't argue quite as much.

That's not to say they didn't have their disagreements, because they certainly did. But they were a lot more tame than what they used to be.

Hot pancakes in the morning was usually Levi's way of wanting to apologize, since the man was a bit awkward when it came to expressing himself sometimes.

Eren's own way of apologizing came in the manner of cleaning their gaming PC's when the other male was out.

When he discovered Levi liked video games and anime, it felt like their relationship improved massively.

They found a mutual interest in something, and most Friday nights were spent ordering some sort of take out and playing games until early in the morning, and then scrambling to finish their work over the weekend.

So Jean could suck his toes for proving he could get along with his roommate.

* * *

_Lee Tsurugi: So, the guild leader called for a meeting while you were AFK._

_Ren Ittetsu: Oh yeah? What was it for?_

_Lee Tsurugi: He wanted to do an IRL meet up. There's a list on the guild house board for people who wanna show up._

_Ren Ittetsu: You going?_

_Lee Tsurugi: I mean, I would like to meet my friend who I've been chatting with for a long time now._

_Ren Ittetsu:_ _*:ﾟ*｡⋆ฺ(*´◡`) awww, Lee that was really sweet~_

_Lee Tsurugi: Not if you're dumbass is gonna be like that._

_Ren Ittetsu: (*´ω｀*) I'm sorry! Of course I'll go!_

_Lee Tsurugi: Good. You might wanna put your name on the list then. He's gonna remove it by Thursday._

_Ren Ittetsu: On it!_

* * *

Eren let out a shaky breath as he tapped his foot nervously on the cement paving.

Today was the day he would be meeting the guild members from his game IRL.

He had been talking to these people for a long time now.

Some for months, others for years.

But the person he was most excited to meet was Lee.

The other male had been his friend for four straight years and he was the most pumped to meet the other.

He had decided to dress rather nicely for this meeting; Mikasa said a cleaned up version of him was the best.

So of course, he had Armin pick out his clothing.

Say what you will about the blonde always being in cardigans and long sleeve shirts, but he had good taste when it came to making his plain wardrobe look good.

With his hair pulled back into his man bun, a black v-neck shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, his black converse, a necklace and his watch on, Eren could say he was pleased with his look. Eren himself played as a bard in the game.

So far he met four people, one of which was Nana, a small blonde girl who played healer for the last two years for their guild. She immediately began conversation so no one would feel left out until their respective friends arrived.

Rin, a spunky red head girl who ran up to them and gave them all a hug and nearly started crying out of happiness. She played ninja for the last year.

Hiro, a brunet who was as easy going as they all predicted. He offered them all a small and a baked good from the bakery his parents owned in town. He brought plenty for everyone attending. He played as a dragoon.

And finally, Mia, a quiet platinum blonde who shyly introduced herself. She made everyone a small charm to commemorate their meeting and looking forward to seeing them more in the future. Her main class was scholar.

People began showing up and the group was rather large; about twenty of them had signed up.

Future meetings would be arranged for those who weren't able to attend this year.

Eren pulled out his phone and sent his friend a message via their game chat.

_Ren Ittetsu: Hey, you still gonna be here on time or do I need to let Suga know you'll be a little late?_

Suga was their guild leader, a quiet yet serious college student with his hair dyed green. Said person was currently talking with his own small group.

_Lee Tsurugi: I'm here actually. But do me a favor; you said you were tall right?_

_Ren Ittetsu: Yeah, why?_

_Lee Tsurugi: Raise your left hand high._

The request left his raising a brow and incredibly confused. Nevertheless, he completed said request and heard a mixture of a gasp and snort to his right.

When he looked in that direction, he saw Levi.

His roommate was wearing a nice grey blazer, dark shirt, black jeans and his typical boots. He looked incredibly amused for some reason.

"Levi?"

The older male let out a small laugh, the tiniest hint of a smile on his face, "I believe my name is Lee, thank you very much Ren."

Remember when Eren said his college life would be fucking amazing?

Those words sure are holding up.

* * *

For their meeting, the guild leader chose a traditional Japanese restaurant and reserved one of their largest rooms.

As their orders were given, food placed in front of them and drinks given out, everyone who showed up raised their glasses in a toast and began chatting with those around them.

Eren himself was currently looking at Levi who was talking with Rin, the girl was just as animated in person as she was in the game chat. It seemed like Levi didn't mind, chiming in every few minutes to give his opinion on something.

When it became known that Lee and Ren were actually Levi and Eren, roommates who were slowly beginning to get along, the brunet kind of expected the other male to not want to talk to him anymore.

Instead. . .

* * *

Levi gave him an amused look, "It would only make sense Ren would turn out to be you brat."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I'm okay with that."

That made Eren sign in relief and the other let out a small laugh. "At least you're not some creepy dude."

"Lee!"

* * *

The meeting continued in peace and members exchanged their real contact info as some hit it off marvelously.

Gifts were being passed out and the karaoke machine the restaurant owned was brought to them.

People got up and sang, while others recorded and the sound of laughter was loud in their room, further proving this whole idea was a good one.

Levi and Eren were now sitting beside each other, nursing their own cup of beer and sake respectively.

The brunet glanced over at his friend, slowly swirling his drink in hand, "So, we good?"

Bringing his beer up to his lips to conceal the small smile on his lips, Levi responded, "Yeah, we're good."

* * *

Some weeks after their IRL meeting Eren found himself happy to come back to their dorm.

Once they discovered who Ren and Lee really were, things just sort of fell into place.

The awkwardness that remained of trying to get along as total strangers before just simply vanished.

Now, their routine felt normal.

They played for long hours at a time on their gaming PC's, helping each other with their homework, cooking together, because Levi was hell bent on making sure he could cook something edible if he wasn't able to come home on time, and they went out together a lot more often.

Oreo, their cat, would drape himself over their shoulders when they were sitting side by side on their couch, making them smile and resume their previous activity.

Currently, Levi was in the kitchen making them something to snack on while Eren and Mikasa were in the living room, the brunet being tutored in math by his friend.

Placing a plate of chopped up apples and strawberries on the coffee table, Levi grabbed his backpack and glanced back at his best friend and cousin, "Ren, I'll be back later. Make sure you eat the damn fruit and not one of those shitty smoothies that are pure sugar."

Eren pouted looking away from Mikasa towards the other male, "Hey, I get my fruit."

At the deadpan look on Levi's face, the brunet rubbed the back of his head in apology, "Alright, I'll eat them. What time are you coming home?"

"I should be home around eight. I have to study in the library for a while. Make sure you get the broth started by five for dinner tonight."

"We still having ramen?"

"Only because you wouldn't stop asking me for it all week, brat."

"Thanks Lee!"

"Yeah, yeah. Make sure you clean up. I'll see you two later."

"Have a good day."

"Study hard, cousin."

Levi nodded in the direction before he walked out the door.

Eren and Mikasa continued studying before the female called for a short break.

They sat on the couch and ate the fruit that was prepared for them before Mikasa spoke, "So, when you gonna admit you have a crush on my cousin?"

Said question had Eren coughing around a piece of apple in his mouth.

Mikasa waited patiently, casually biting her strawberry without a care in the world.

_The traitor._

"I _do_ _not_ have a crush on Levi."

She snorted, "Yeah, and I'm not gay and in a relationship with Annie."

Annie was Mikasa's girlfriend. A serious blonde who also wanted to become a personal trainer.

They met in one mutual class and the two hit it off; enough to have a relationship that's going two years strong.

"Come on, Mika. Levi is simply one of my best friends."

_O O F._

This was gonna be harder than she thought.

Context; there's a bet going on between her, Armin, Hanji, Erwin, Isabel, Farlan and Rico based on who is gonna cave and confess first.

The pool is currently at five hundred dollars.

She truly wants her close friend to be happy.

And wouldn't mind a really good chunk of money in her wallet.

Eren sighed, leaning against the arm rest of his couch, "I mean, yeah, he's great. Levi likes our cat Oreo a lot, spoils her rotten. Sometimes if I'm lucky, I'll catch him trying to buy her nice little accessories he can wear, he's a really good cook and he'll take the time to teach me. He's also into the same video games I am and that's rare Mika. Rare!"

Mikasa simply nibbled on a slice of apple as her friend continued.

"He's been helping me with my homework, and he doesn't get frustrated! We go out for walks when we both need a break, have game nights every Friday, watch movies on Saturday, and we'll go grocery shopping together."

_Oh lord, Eren._

"He's also crazy strong! Sometimes he'll have me sit on his back as he does sit ups, we'll also go on runs in the evening and he's always making sure I can keep up. He'll also ask me how his muscle definition is, and I can run my hands down his arms. . ." His voice faded off as he thought about the powerful muscles his friend had.

"Eren, I can see and hear your couch getting wet." Mikasa deadpanned.

" _Mikasa!_ "

* * *

"Fucking brat was all cute and shit this morning. Who the fuck looks that good just getting out of bed?"

Erwin, Hanji, Isabel, Farlan and Rico all held in their sighs.

Levi ranting about how cute Eren was nothing new. This tended to happen several times a week.

And once he started, it was surprisingly hard to get him to stop.

Pushing her lenses up with her pointer finger, Rico looked at the younger male, "Why don't you just grow a pair and tell him everything you tell us?"

_God bless Rico and her ability to be blunt._

Levi groaned, resting his forehead against his textbook, "And let that brat's ego increase? Hell no."

Isabel resisted the urge to throw her notebook at her childhood friend.

Farlan's eyebrows were raised in surprise; he thought for sure his girlfriend would throw it. He was already subjected to the endless amount of art she drew of the two males.

But then again, the blonde wasn't so innocent either. Being a literature student, he and Isabel spent many hours writing out scripts based on how the confession scene would go.

. . .It got a little weird when Isabel brought up tentacles.

Erwin let out a low laugh, "Levi, I thought you said you would, and I quote, romance the shit out of him."

"To be fair, I was drinking that night."

Rico snorted. "Sure you were."

Hanji cooed, "Aww, is my little gremlin not gonna confess? I think you two would have the cutest babies. Second to me and Erwin of course."

Levi didn't even resist the urge to throw his eraser at her.

Isabel waved to get her friend's attention, "Say, since it's Friday night, how about we go out to a club? You can invite Eren."

The medical student raised a brow, "A club?

She nodded, "Yeah. You usually let loose a little more when we go to one, so why not?"

Why not indeed.

"Fuck it. Get shit organized and I'll drag that shit with me."

"On it big bro!" She threw a thumbs up his way.

* * *

That night, Levi somehow managed to drag Eren to the club along with Mikasa and Armin.

Everyone else would be meeting them there.

_Rose,_ a rather popular spot for the university students was a rather laid back place, not caring too much about what you wore, as long as it wasn't too over the top.

The owners, a lovely pair of women named Historia and Ymir, could often be found there.

Hanji and Isabel were jumping up and down, waving at them from their spot in the line.

They quickly joined their friends, and within twenty minutes were inside and each enjoying their respective alcoholic drinks.

Now, it's always important to pace yourself when drinking alcohol; that shit can quickly get to you.

Case and point, Levi.

The medical student discarded his blazer with Farlan and was currently now on the stripper pole in the dead center of the floor.

His muscles were shining from the sweat that was now on them, thank god he wore a short sleeve.

Levi's body was moving in perfect sync with the music, and the alcohol must have given him a boost in courage, because _holy shit_ someone should _not_ be able to move their hops like that.

Eren was seated down at a table with Armin and Mikasa, his green eyes never once peeling off his friend's body.

His friend's must have taken notice because they chose not to say anything.

After what felt like forever, the brunet turned to look at his friend's, his left hand pointing towards the male on the stripper pole, "I'm gonna marry that guy someday."

He turned away and didn't see Armin die of laughter and Mikasa's face palm.

* * *

The next morning was wild for sure.

Both Eren and Levi had yet to leave their rooms.

Each male was currently nursing a hangover, and any slight movement would result in getting whatever was in their systems into the toilet.

And the last thing that Levi wanted to do right now was clean.

Rare he knows.

Thank god it was Saturday.

It was somewhere around four in the morning when they all stumbled their ways home.

Eren groaned at the horrendous taste in his mouth; he could really go for some juice right about now. Maybe after he brushes his teeth.

He heard the door next to his open, and Levi muffled a hello to their cat as he went into the kitchen.

Taking a couple more minutes to get up, Eren slowly sat up, lazily tied his hair, and walked out into the living room.

His roommate was toasting them some waffles in their toaster, and was busy prepping coffee.

"You want juice?"

"Please."

"Brush up first then."

"On it." Eren then made his way into their bathroom.

Splashing some cool water on his face helped alleviate the puffy feeling he always got after drinking, brushed his hair and teeth.

He walked out, right hand scratching his stomach, sat down at their table and thanked Levi as his breakfast and juice were placed in front of him.

Each male took their time eating their food, not really making conversation as each still were dealing with their hangovers.

The remainder of the day was spent lazing around the house.

Sunday would certainly make the two scramble to get their work done.

* * *

Days passed and it was Thursday before any of them knew it.

Mikasa and Levi were in his dorm room, while Eren was in the library studying for an upcoming exam.

The two cousins were watching some random show when the older spoke up, "I think I'm gonna confess to Eren."

Hearing that made Mikasa choke on her drink, while her cousin remained unfazed. "Come again?"

This made Levi turn to her, "I think I'm gonna confess to Eren."

When Mikasa and her friends had made this stupid bet some time ago, it was simply because they all thought they would have to interfere in order for something to happen, in the end though, it wasn't necessary.

"You really like him, huh?" She smiled as a light hue of red appeared on his cheeks.

"Yeah. That little shit somehow managed it. When I figured out he was Ren, it made a lot of sense."

Mikasa had faintly remembered Eren and Levi liked to play games together, and apparently they had been talking for four years via game chat, but never really knew it was each other because they hadn't met yet.

"Say, how did you know that was Eren?"

Levi chuckled, kicking his feet up on his coffee table, mindful of the cat inches away, "Well, I noticed some similarities in the way they talked. I thought it was just normal, lots of people talk like that. But once I paid closer attention, some things seemed too similar."

Mikasa nodded, allowing him to continue, "Eren would talk about his brother at home once we started to get along more. Ren had told me a lot of the same stories, and that's when I began to grow suspicious."

"When I found out Eren liked a lot of the same games as I did, he slipped up and mentioned that he had been playing with a friend for four years, and that they would be having an IRL meet up soon. And since I also had one coming up, I decided not to tell him, maybe that meet up would tell me if Eren was really Ren after all."

The male smiled, "When I saw him at that meet up, I was...happy. I told Eren I was okay with him being Ren because I meant it. Sure that brat might be annoying sometimes, make messes like the unstable adult he is, play games too late into the night, watch really shitty movies, like trash wives, and have questionable taste in anime, but he's still Eren _and_ Ren. Someone important to me."

Mikasa raised her bottle of water to her lips to hide her smile, god these two were so in love it nearly put her and Annie to shame.

_Nearly._

* * *

"Hey, Eren, when you gonna tell big bro you wanna jump on his lap?"

Isabel's question made Eren and Farlan nearly spit out their drinks all over their homework.

The brunet coughed into his hand once he placed his iced coffee onto Isabel's dining table, Farlan lightly patting his back as the other recovered before him, "E-Excuse me, what?"

Red hair was twirled between her slender fingers, green eyes looking at him innocently while the question itself was not, "When you gonna-"

Eren cut her off before the question could startle him again, "I heard what you said, Isabel."

A smile appeared on her pretty face, "Well then, when you gonna tell big bro? Kinda sick of all the tension between ya. Right, Far?" She glanced over at the blonde.

Looking over at his other friend, Eren couldn't stop the look of betrayal from coming across his face at seeing Farlan with the same expression on his face as Isabel.

"W-Well, I planned to consult this...topic with Eren in private, but thank you for breaking the ice Bella." There was heavy sarcasm in his voice and how the female didn't catch it, Eren would never know.

But hey, at least Farlan had more tact than Isabel wanting to discuss this in private.

Eren was so glad he managed to convince his two friends to study in their shared apartment off campus while he bought drinks.

The mortification of possibly having to discuss this in public was not lost to him.

"Look," The brunet pushed his notebook to the side, giving his friends his undivided attention, making them sit on the edges of their seats, "I wanna confess to him on Saturday. That's the day that we normally reserve for staying at home and spending quality time together, I wanna do this in private you know?"

Isabel was practically vibrating in happiness on her seat, while Farlan hummed content.

The blonde could relate to Eren; when he confessed to his girlfriend back in their senior year of high school, he too, chose to admit his feelings in private.

Saves prying eyes and ears from interrupting an important moment.

"You know how you're gonna confess?" The blonde asked quite curious.

Eren looked at his two friends, "I have no idea."

There was no stopping the two loud groans of exasperation.

_No way in hell._

* * *

Saturday rolled around and Eren woke up around noon to Isabel and Farlan sending him text messages saying good luck in his love confession today.

His heart started pounding faster at the idea of finally admitting his feelings to his close friend.

The previous night he and Levi stayed up until late last night finishing their homework so their weekend could be stress free.

Finishing up around five in the morning, they barely made it their own rooms before passing out, leaving their materials scattered on their coffee table.

Hearing no sounds coming from the living room, the brunet still guessed his friend was still asleep.

Stretching his body, hearing some satisfying pops from his back, he let out a large exhale of breath before slowly sitting up, scratching the back of his head as he did so and yawned.

Giving himself some minutes to wake up fully, Eren tossed the blanket off his warm body, shivering at the cool air, and goose bumps appearing the length of his bare legs.

Throwing his feet over the edge of the bed, he got up, went over to his door and opened it; his suspicions confirmed as he glanced at Levi's door still seeing it shut, no doubt the other still deep asleep.

Oreo wandered over from his position on the rug to come over and place his paws on top of his feet, soft fur feeling silky as the small animal glanced up at him; his eyes practically demanding to be fed and curious as to why he wasn't sooner.

Chuckling, Eren leaned down and scratched behind his ears, earning a purr in response, "Sorry bud, slept too long today. Come on, let's get you some food."

Their cat was practically trained to know the word food and with a loud meow, the feline led him to the kitchen, black and white tail swaying as he watched the tall human pour food into his bowl.

Patting Oreo's head, the brunet moved away as he began munching on his hard food, small crunching and purring come from the animal.

His hands moved to place themselves on his hips as he took in the mess they left in the early morning; books, pens, notebooks and snack wrappers were on the floor and table of their living room.

It wouldn't hurt to tidy up, and it would be a nice surprise for Levi when he got up.

Pumping up one fist in determination, Eren went to his room to get cleaned up before fixing up their living room.

* * *

The medical student woke up around two in the afternoon, scratching his stomach as he walked out of his room still in his pajamas, fully expecting a mess and dreading having to deal with it.

Instead, he was pleasantly surprised when he found it spotless; Eren must have cleaned up when he woke up.

Said male was currently laid down on their couch, Oreo curled up into a ball on his stomach, green eyes focused on their Nintendo switch as he played some game; maybe Zelda again.

Green eyes caught movement, and lowered the game device as he threw a smile towards the other male, "Hey there. Sleep well?"

Levi nodded, a relaxed smile on his face, "Can't complain, finally don't feel like shit again."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

Some moments of silence passed before Eren held up the smash bros ultimate case, "Wanna smash baby?" A teasing smirk on his face.

Levi snorted, "You're on, kid."

"1 v 1, Bayonetta, no items, and final destination. "

"Fucking nerf her already Nintendo."

Eren let out a bark of laughter as his friend began to set up their game.

* * *

At around seven in the evening, Eren and Levi had connected their gaming pc's to their separate tv's, which they moved from their individual rooms, to the living room, comfortably playing final fantasy.

They were currently waiting in a queue for over twenty minutes now, and Eren felt his palms begin to get sweaty.

After this trial, he planned to confront his feelings and open his heart to Levi.

He was interrupted from his internal struggle when he got a ping from his game; Lee had sent him a mail.

The other probably made him some armor for one of his classes again; something he would do when he noticed Eren looked a little under leveled.

He moved his character to his mailbox and raised a brow when there was nothing linked, simply a long message.

Eren's breath hitched as he began reading.

_Ren._

_When I met you nearly five years ago, I thought you were some snot nosed brat who wouldn't leave me alone; constantly asking me to come along on quests and sending me an endless amount of friend requests despite how many times I turned them down._

_I finally decided to give you a chance and worst case scenario, you'd send me some really cringe memes that even my mother could feel. I didn't expect to gain a life long friend out of the deal._

_Yeah, you did send me some cringe shit, but I didn't mind for some reason. The late night conversations we had were something I looked forward to after a long day of dealing with IRL shit._

_The kid I thought was annoying actually made me feel more relaxed._

_My days kinda seemed to get brighter because I looked forward to talking with you again, Ren._

_As time progressed, I began to view you as a really close friend._

_We had some stupid conversations, serious ones, and ones that just made no fucking sense._

_But those moments made me feel alive._

_Somewhere along the way, I began to think of you differently._

_You weren't quite the annoying kid anymore, and you being a close friend didn't seem to fit the picture either._

_Imagine how relieved I was when I came to the conclusion that I liked you._

_But I wasn't sure how a long distance relationship would work, so I decided I would eventually ask you where you live so I could see if we could make one work._

_Low and fucking behold, that little shit who spilled soda on my books in my university library happened to be you._

_I was so ecstatic that I almost didn't know what to do with myself._

_But because I didn't know your own feelings, I held off for a while to see if you even indicated feeling the same._

_Fucking unfortunately, I'm not a very patient person after a certain amount of time._

_So, Eren, I fucking like you._

_I like your bed head in the morning, the way you wrinkle your nose before sneezing, seeing you sometimes struggle to tie you hair, watching as you play games, how you lounge around with Oreo, get along with my friends, do a small dance when you win in a game against me, how driven you are towards your dream, and how you fucking take my breath away by being your stupid self._

_Will you be my boyfriend?_

Looking to his right, he met grey eyes, watching as Levi bit on his bottom lip, a nervous habit the other seemed to have, and the answer couldn't be more clear.

Placing his game controller on the ground, he moved to straddle the other's lap, hands cupping Levi's sharp jaw, tilting his head up slightly, and with a breathy, _of fucking course,_ he leaned down and pressed his lips against the other male's, Eren thought nothing could feel more right.

Their queue popped some seconds later, but the two couldn't bring themselves to care.

With the brunet in his lap, Levi's hands on his waist, and the warm atmosphere around them, everything else could wait.

But this moment, could not anymore.

Everything fell into place, so the universe could fucking wait.

* * *

"Fucking pay up losers."

Many groans were heard as money was slapped into Mikasa's hands; the woman making a show of counting her seven hundred dollars.

Isabel pouted as she leaned into Farlan's embrace, the blonde feeling quite salty himself.

Armin looked at his friends with something akin to disappointment; not one to bet on his friend's happiness.

Erwin looked dejected and Hanji was quiet as she mourned the loss of the potential money she could have won and used to purchase more supplies.

Annie leaned against her girlfriend as she too wore a smirk at knowing her girlfriend was victorious in the bet.

Rico sighed, taking off her glasses and rubbing her temples; appalled in the fact that she had lost.

The red head looked at Mikasa, the pout still present on her lips, "How did you know Lee would confess that way, Mikasa?"

Black eyes focused on Isabel, "I simply know these two morons too well is all."

She smirked as everyone groaned again; a smile replacing the smug look on her face when her blonde girlfriend placed a kiss on her cheek.

* * *

Monday morning came, and Levi was walking with his friends to his morning class.

Hanji was going off again about something concerning one of her science classes while Erwin listened intently.

The medical student himself had a small smile on his face, remembering the kiss he placed on his slumbering boyfriends face before he left.

Speaking of, Eren better be awake and in class or making his way before he was late.

A flash of brown hair appeared out of the corner of his eye as he saw Eren jog his way towards his department.

The brunet caught sight of him, a dopey love sick smile made it's way onto his face, and the biochemist waved at him.

Now, because this is Eren, he didn't notice where he was looking before he ran into a pole.

Hastily grabbing his fallen belongings, he blew a kiss towards Levi's direction before sprinting off.

Levi looked at his friends, who in turn faced him, and pointed to his boyfriends retreating figure, "I'm gonna marry that moron someday or may god smite my gay ass."

Erwin chuckled softly, while his girlfriend absolutely lost her shit.

No longer were Ren Ittetsu and Lee Tsurugi just online gaming friends, they were now love sick and happy boyfriends.

Lesson learned, thank past Levi for accepting that friend request.

* * *

Oh my god, _they were roommates._

* * *

Fin.


End file.
